


68. Whispered wars

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [35]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is a troll - or is he, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Good thing Tyb likes him anyway, M/M, Mer is definitely a troll, Or in a version where the play didnt happen, Secret Relationship, Taken place some time before the play maybe, sorta - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: They meet, they insult one another, they fight - it's a regular situation to happen upon in lovely Verona. But not all is as it seems, and some things can prove too hard to keep a secret, especially when you're being careless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



It was a warm summer's day, and the citizens of Verona felt like they're were walking on eggshells. The heat the last few days had been too harsh for anyone to muster the energy to fight, and now that it was back to bearable it was only a question of time before the youths decided they were bored enough with resting in the shade—or, as in the case with Mercutio, in one of the fountains. 

"Mercutio, please, the water is dirty. Stop trying to pull me down with you," Benvolio begged with a tired voice and barely avoided his friend's wet hand. "Just leave me alone already."

"Benvolio, my dearest friend, I can hear how the heat is pulling you from your senses. Not a minute ago you were complaining loudly about how warm and miserable you were. I'm just doing my part as your best friend and trying to help you," Mercutio explained patiently, hanging over the edge of the fountain and flicking water at Benvolio. 

"I thought I was your best friend," Romeo muttered with a pout. 

Unsure who exactly he was talking to Benvolio and Mercutio looked at each other. Benvolio started saying something but changed his mind, and Mercutio took the opportunity to flick water on both of them. Benvolio sighed and reached out to take his hand and drag him out of that damn water, while Romeo sighed in bliss. 

"What do we have, some lazy Montagues dirtying up our city's water? It's not allowed for dogs to bathe here, do I have to call the guards?"

Benvolio—now almost as drenched as his friend—and Mercutio stopped in their struggle, looking over at the newcomers. Romeo sat up and sighed heavily. 

"Peace, Tybalt. None of us wants a fight today, can't we just stay our separate ways?" he asked, and sighed even more as Mercutio pushed Benvolio aside and climbed out of the fountain. 

"That's where you're wrong, Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. Our lovely kitten came here looking for a fight. It's only bad manners to refuse him then, isn't it? You don't want a miffed kitty-cat hiss and bite your toes, now do you? If our Prince demands something then us humble servants must obey." Mercutio ignored his friends and stepped forward with wide open arms. His movement to push back his wet hair from his eyes was the only sign that he knew how drenched he was. "I volunteer for this task!"

"Mercutio, stop-"

"Cutio, don't-"

"I accept." Ignoring the protests of his own companions as well as Benvolio and Romeo's Tybalt pulled his sword from its scabbard without taking his eyes off of Mercutio, who was doing the same, albeit grinning widely. "It will be nice to finally make you unable to run your mouth as you like."

"I wonder if you're man enough to do that," Mercutio said with a glint in his eyes. He laughed openly when Tybalt went to attack, the both of them ignoring the people surrounding them, either telling them to stop or egging them on. 

"Shut his mouth!" one of the Capulet youths shouted.

"Mercutio, you know your uncle hates fighting!" Romeo shouted at the same time. 

Both voices were unheard as the two combatants clashed against each other, again and again. They were both grinning as they fought, and Romeo groaned loudly. Benvolio shrugged and started shouting encouragements to Mercutio, grinning guiltlessly at his cousin's betrayed look. All four of Tybalt's companions were rooting for him cheerfully.

None of them heard the words that were exchanged between Mercutio and Tybalt in quick bursts as they came close enough.

"You're dripping everywhere. I want to lick those drops off your body."

"You look hot in all that black. Let me take it off of you."

"If you beat me today I'll let you."

"If you win I'll let you shut me up in whatever way you want."

Tybalt's attack was completely off the mark and he stumbled into one of his friends who quickly helped him back into the fight. His face was clearly redder, but since it was such a novice mistake, especially for a swordsman like Tybalt, he must simply be embarrassed. Mercutio looked much like a cat that had swallowed the canary.

"You enjoy riling me up, don't you?"

"Why, Tybalt, of course I do. It makes you so much more enthusiastic later in the evening."

"When you're clawing at the sheets and screaming my name tonight I'll make you remember this."

This time it was Mercutio who swore. He seemed to trip over his feet and fell straight into Tybalt, causing both of them to fall to the ground, their swords clattering away over the stone. Tybalt managed to twist them around at last moment so he lied on top of Mercutio, and for a fraction of a heartbeat they just stared at each other. 

"Usual time and place tonight," Mercutio whispered with a wicked grin.

"Remember this," Tybalt whispered back and leaned ever so slightly forward, allowing his hair to block their faces from the others' sight. His tongue slipped out and quickly followed the line of Mercutio's jaw. "I'll see you tonight."

The next moment he pushed away, and with a smirk he turned away. It seemed like everyone had decided the fight was over, because Tybalt was quickly surrounded by his cheering friends, and they didn't look back as they walked away. Mercutio sat up and watched them—or, rather, watched Tybalt—walk away with a hungry smile. When Benvolio and Romeo made their way towards him he waved easily. 

"It was a draw! Next time will go better, I'm sure," he said and flopped down on his back. 

"Maybe you and Tybalt can find some other way of getting a rise out of each other," Benvolio said with a scoff. 

Mercutio froze where he lied, but only for a moment. Doing his best to seem unaffected he raised his head to look at Benvolio with his best wounded face. "But that would take the fun out of it, Ben. How else could I play with the kitty so well?" 

"I can think of some ways," Benvolio answered dryly, and Mercutio avoided the look he had. 

"So, now that that is over and no one has been stabbed to death, can we please go somewhere else?" Romeo begged. 

Mercutio quickly jumped up from the ground and threw an arm around his friend. "Why, of course we will, if that is what our dearest Romeo wants. Where do you want to go? To the sweets shop? To look at some pretty animals in the menagerie? Or—I know!—let us go find a boat and take a slow, peaceful, absolutely romantic trip! It'll be fun!"

While Romeo pouted and Benvolio commenting that it had been some time since they'd been at the menagerie Mercutio grinned widely, thinking about the encounter he'd have later that evening. He couldn't wait.


End file.
